


J'ai toujours préféré les voisins

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Français | French, M/M, Neighbors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Eggsy emménage dans un nouvel appartement, et nouvel appartement, cela veut dire nouveau voisin.





	J'ai toujours préféré les voisins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeCoolName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Some. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas adonnée au Hartwin, mais voilà, c'est pour toi.

Eggsy a dix-neuf ans et c'est la première fois qu'il a son propre appartement. Sa colocation avec Roxy, sa meilleure amie, commence dans quelques jours. Ils ont tout arrangé pour que leur amitié n'en pâtisse pas : combien de colocations entre meilleurs amis se sont terminées sur une brouille...

Il lui faut encore aller chercher une boîte à chaussures qu'il a laissé dans sa voiture et tout sera bon, il pourra considérer qu'il est chez lui. Alors qu'il monte dans l'ascenseur, Eggsy rencontre son nouveau voisin qu'il salue poliment en ôtant sa casquette : sa mère serait fière de lui.

L'homme en face de lui à l'air d'être de ceux qui font attention à ce genre de choses en plus : propre sur lui, costume trois-pièces, parapluie canne, oxfords cirées. A dire vrai, à son maintien, on se demande si son parapluie n'est pas coincé dans un orifice mais Eggsy est trop poli pour le suggérer bien qu'il le mentionne à Roxy dans un texto.

Mr Hart doit sûrement travailler dans un bureau, se dit Eggsy. De semaines en semaines, ils discutent un peu plus, mais jamais rien de bien personnel. Même pour descendre sa poubelle, il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles quand Eggsy porte souvent un vieux jogging. Ils échangent quelques banalités comme il semble que c'est la coutume dans un ascenseur.

Pour fêter la fin du premier semestre, Roxy et lui se sont décidés à organiser une petite fête à leur goût. Un bon repas, un film et ensuite prendre chacun de son côté du bon temps. En prévision, Eggsy a testé tout le contenu de sa petite boîte, mais il a bien envie d'acheter un nouveau jouet pour marquer la réussite de son semestre. De ce que lui dit Google Maps, le magasin dédié le plus proche est à une petite dizaine de minutes de chez eux à pied. Parfait.

Une fois arrivé sur place, Eggsy se dit qu'il doit y avoir erreur. Devanture à l'ancienne, le nom de la boutique en lettres dorées, vitrine soignée, tout lui fait penser à un magasin victorien plutôt qu'un sex-shop. Mais ne sait-on jamais. Il pousse tout de même la porte et son nez est assailli non pas par une odeur de plastique et de cocotte bon marché, mais plutôt quelque chose qu'il qualifierait d'odeur boisée auquel s'ajoute un autre parfum qu'il reconnait. Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur...

Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où... et pourtant lorsque l'homme derrière le comptoir se retourne, il a confirmation : c'est bien son voisin qui travaille ici, en bras de chemise et veston. Son voisin qui, avec un petit sourire entendu, lui recommande une sélection de divers godemichets en bois. Eggsy reste perplexe. Ce qui se voit, parce qu'il n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions. Jusqu'à ce que son visage se fende d'un sourire lorsque son voisin lui propose une démonstration en personne.

Au bout du compte, Roxy vera fort peu son colocataire au second semestre.


End file.
